Attack On Sharpteeth
Attack on Sharpteeth And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment in our hearts we knew home was a pend. Leaf eaters, cattle. Because on that day the dinosaurs of the great valley received a grim reminder, of the terror of being at their mercy, and the humiliation of being trapped inside of a cage Opening Narration Attack on sharpteeth is an upcoming land before time fanfiction that is basically Attack on Titan but with land before time characters Plot After him home is destroyed by the sudden appearance of a colossal sized sharptooth young Littlefoot Yeager Becomes Determined to fight back against the sharpteeth that threaten the leaf eaters Characters The character vary from characters from land before time characters with attack on titan last names, attack on titan characters with land before last names, and characters who keep their full attack on titan names Land Before Time Characters With Attack On Titan Last Names Littlefoot Yeager As Eren Yeager (Voice Actor Felix Avita Young Bryce Pappenbrook Teen English. Yuki Kaiji Japanese) Ali Ackerman As Mikasa Ackerman (Voice Actress Juliana Hansen Young Trina Nishimura Teen English. Yui Ishikawa Japanese) Chomper Arlert As Armin Arlert (Voice Actor Max Burkholder Young Josh Grelle Teen English. Marina Inoue Japanese) Rhett Kirschtein As Jean Kirschtein (Voice Actor Mike McFarland English. Kisho Taniyama Japanese) Tricia Braus As Sasha Braus (Voice Actress Ashly Burch English. Yu Kobayashi Japanese) Petrie Springer As Connie Springer (Voice Actor Clifford Chapin English. Hiro Shimomo Japanese) Cera Leonhardt As Annie Leonhardt (Voice Actress Andi McCaffe Young Lauren Landa Teen English. Yu Shimamura Japanese) Ducky Lenz/Historia Reiss As Christa Lenz/Historia Reiss (Voice Actress Aria Nole Cuzon Young Brynn Appril Teen English. Shiori Mikami Japanese) Shorty Bodt As Marco Bodt (Voice Actor Austin Tindle English. Ryota Osaka Japanese ) Ruby Ral As Petra Ral (Voice Actress Caitlin Glass English. Natsuki Aikawa Japanese) Kosh As Hannes (Voice Actor David Wald English. Keiji Fujiwara Season 1 Kenjiro Tsuda Season 2-3 Japanese) Bron Yeager As Grisha Yeager (Voice Actor Chris Hury English. Hiroshi Tsuchida Japanese) Attack On Titan Characters With Land Before Time Last Names Oruo Thicknose As Oruo Bozad (Voice Actor Christopher Corey Smith) Nile Topps Threehorn As Nile Dok (Voice Actor Ian Sinclair) Characters That Keep Their Names From Either Series Captain Levi Ackerman (Voice Actor Matthew Mercer) Commander Erwin Smith ( Voice Actor J Michael Tatum) Hange Zoe (Voice Actress Jessica Calvello) Moblit Berner (Voice Actor Jerry Jewell) Reiner Braun (Voice Actor Robert McCollum) Bertholdt Hoover (Voice Actor David Matranga) Marcel Galliard (Voice Actor Nathan Sharp) Ymir (Voice Actress Elizabeth Maxwell) Miche Zacharius (Voice Actor Jason Douglas) Nanaba (Voice Actress Lydia Mackay) Gelgar (Voice Actor Jason C Miller) Lynne (Voice Actress Felecia Angelle) Henning (Voice Actor Troy Hughes) Zeke Yeager (Voice Actor Jason Liebrecht) Carla Yeager (Voice Actress Jessica Cavanagh) Commander Keith Sadies (Voice Actor Patrick Seitz) Thomas Wagner (Voice Actor Duncan Brannan) Mina Carolina (Voice Actress Alexis Tipton) Nack Tierce (Voice Actor Will Short) Milieus Zeremski (Voice Actor Joel McDonald) Samuel Linkie-Jackson (Voice Actor David Trosko) Franz Kefka (Voice Actor James Chandler) Hanna Diament (Voice Actress Tia Ballard) Daz (Voice Actor Brad Venable) Eld Jinn (Voice Actor Vic Mignogna) Gunther Schultz (Voice Actor Brett Weaver) Commander Dot Pyxis (Voice Actor R Bruce Elliot) Captain Kitz Woermann ( Voice Actor Christopher Sabat) Rico Brzenska (Voice Actress Morgan Garret) Ian Dietrich (Voice Actor Scott Freeman) Mitabi Jarmach (Voice Actor Kyle Hebert) Marlo Freudenberg (Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn) Hitch Dreyse (Voice Actress Brittney Karbowski) Boris Feulner (Voice Actor Micah Solusod) Dhalis Zachary (Voice Actor John Swasey) Rod Reiss (Voice Actor Kenny Green) Frieda Reiss (Voice Actress Dawn M. Bennett English. Yoko Hikasa Japanese) Uri Reiss (Voice Actor Toshio Furukawa Japanese) Kenny Ackerman (Voice Actor Phil Parsons) Keiji (Voice Actor Orion Pitts) Abel (Voice Actor Daman Mils) Nifa (Voice Actress Madeline Morris) Floch Forster (Voice Actor Kensho Ono Japanese) OCs Kaylem Mitchell (Voice Actor Anthony Bowling) Clarice (Voice Actor Cherami Leigh) Sharpteeth Colossus Sharptooth (Height 118 Meters, 387 Feet) Armored Sharptooth (Height 15 Meters, 49 Feet) Smiling Sharptooth (Height 14 Meters, 46 Feet) Red Claw (Height 6 Meters, 20 Feet) Screech and Thud (Height 1.7 Meters, 5.6 Feet) Jumping Sharptooth (Height 12 Meters, 39 Feet) Bigmouth Sharptooth (Height 7 Meters, 22 Feet) Featherdhead Sharptooth (Height 15 Meters, 49 Feet) Rogue Sharptooth (Height 15 Meters, 49 Feet) Female Sharptooth (Height 14 Meters, 46 Feet) Beast Sharptooth (Height 17 Meters, 56 Feet) Dancing Sharptooth (Height 5 Meters, 16 Feet) Crusher (Height 15 Meters, 49 Feet) Quadrupedal Sharptooth (Height 4 Meters, 13 Feet) Warhammer Sharptooth (Height 15 Meters, 49 Feet) Founding Sharptooth (Height 13 Meters, 42 Feet) Triva This Series Will Be On Fanfiction.net and will most likely start in late 2018 early 2019 (Author's Note) I will edit this page and make it better when i eventually start working on the story and you guys are free to edit this page as well when i start working on the story This story takes place in an alternate universe where there are 3 walls suronding the great valley. Wall Maria, Wall Rose, And Wall Sina also in this story Littlefoot was born and raised in the great valley and lives with his mom and dad not his grandparents and he only has 2 friends Ali who is also his adopted sister in this story and his other friend is Chomper Also Unfortunately Petrie Talks Normally and Ducky Doesn't Say Her Traditional Catchphrases Yep Yep Yep and No No No No Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlefoot fanfiction Category:Ali fanfiction Category:Chomper fanfiction Category:Anime